The Continued Adventures of 9
by weasleytwins13
Summary: I am mostly going to mention 3 and 4. Oh and there is the pairing of 9/7
1. 6 is back?

*****This is for 9, the GREATEST movie ever and if you don't think so go get high off magnets!!**

*****I don't own anyone, unfortunately **

3 and 4 walked away from the rest. Feeling happy that they set 1,2,5,6 and 8's soul free, but sad because they will probably never see them again. The kept walking until they were by the record player, they put the needle on the ancient record and they both started to walk. Slowly at first, but then at normal speed listening to "Somewhere Over the Rainbow."

They missed everyone, especially 6. When they cataloged him it was so fun for them, if cataloging can be fun. They decided to go back to 9 and 7.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9 and 7 just stand there listening to the remaining flames crackle. 7 turned to 9 and said," So what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we can follow the scientists directions and make more of us so we won't be the only ones.

"Nah, I like it when it's just the two of us."

"But it's not, what about the twins?" She pointed to the place the twins were, but they weren't there. "Where are they??" she asked 9. He shrugged. Soon "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" music flooded the air.

"I think I know." 9 smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins stopped the music and started to walk back, but they didn't know which way was back. They cataloged the ground, seeing if they could find footprints that looked like their's. It appeared to be the other way, they got confused. They just followed the footprints, soon they were panicking because now they don't know where they are.

4 got an idea, he showed it to 3. 3 nodded in agreement. They were going to wait until night and shoot a projection into the sky with the words 'Help Me.' But first they needed to find something that had those two words. They looked around, soon they found a piece of paper. They got excited and looked at it, but soon smiles faded. It was one of 6's drawings. They both looked at it, cataloging.

3 soon got excited and showed him the picture. Then said," This wasn't drawn that long ago. The ink is still fresh." 4 smiled once more. They both sat there for hours looking at 6's picture trying to find out if 6 was still here with them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music stopped, so 7 and 9 ran faster. 9 soon ran into the record player. 7 laughed, but as she looked around her face was full of worry. _Where are they??_ she thought to herself. She looked at the ground, and saw they're footprints go right. She gestured 9 to come and look at the footprints.

They followed the footprints for an hour or so to find the twins looking at something and whispering to each other. 7 looked at 9 and then back at the twins. "What do you got there 3?" 3 looked up and turned the picture so they could see. It was a picture of symbols spelling out something. 7 came closer and took the paper from 3. She ripped it. "NO!" 3 and 4 shouted. "He isn't alive, there's no use keeping something that'll remind you of him." 3 and 4 started crying. 9 went up and hit her upside the head," Nice going."

7 pulled out a blade and said," Ever do that again I will cut every seam so you'll just fall to bits." 9's mouth dropped. Then, for no reason, 7 ran away back toward the Cathedral. 3 and 4's crying got quieter and soon they just got up and walked, with 9, back to the Cathedral.

As they approached the Cathedral they heard a loud metallic clank behind them. 3 turned her head and looked, but all she saw was a bit of movement. She kept walking, soon she heard the clanking again so she turned completely around to see a robot. She screeched and ran. 9 turned around to see it to and pulled a knife out of a pile of junk beside him.

The robot wasn't big, just the size of a cockroach. 3 and 4 hid behind 9, "What do you want??" The cockroach screeched and ran toward them. 9 threw the knife and it sliced it in half. The two pieces fell, making a loud metallic clanking sound.

"I don't think that's the only one still here."

3 and 4 nodded in agreement. They all turned and walked quickly into the Cathedral, hopped up into the pail and 3 and 4 started turning the lever. The went up slowly, passing each level after another until they got up to the top.

3 locked it into place and ran to the area where 6 drew, 4 close behind. 9 watched them go, giving a sad sigh. _They've been through so much._ He walked over to watch them, hiding behind a pole. Watching them scramble around gathering bits and pieces of paper. Trying to put them together, sometimes their eyes blinked frequently. Soon they had one drawing put back together. They took some tape and put it on so it stayed together.

They rolled it up and put it to the side, soon working out another drawing. 9 walked back to the middle of the room and sat down. His hand on his chin thinking furiously. _What is wrong with 7?_

As if she heard his thoughts she dropped from the ceiling landing right in front of 9.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! What is your problem?!?!"

"What is YOUR problem??" She sounded very sarcastic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the twins heads popped out into the open and trying to look for the commotion. They saw 9 sitting down and 7 kneeling right in front of his face. They both were screaming at each other. 3 and 4 just looked at each other and shrugged. They turned around and went back to looking for parts of 6's drawings. So far they had 6 done.

"Where does this piece go??"

"I don't know."

Click, click, flash, flash.

"Oh, it goes here."

"Why did 7 have to go and rip the only complete drawing 6 made?" 3 just shrugged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want 7?"

"I want to apologize?"

"For what?"

"For being mean back there, I over reacted. And for threatening you."

"Okay? And?"

"What else do you want me to apologize for?"

"For being a, you know, since we defeated the robot!"

"Oh, okay. I'll make it up to you."

"How? I mean how on ea-" Before 9 could finish 7 leaned forward and kissed him. 9 was in shock and enjoying it at the same time. Soon they kissed deeper. Then 7 pulled away.

"Does that make up for it?"

Silence

"9?" She shook 9.

Silence.

"9?!" She smacked him.

"What?!"

"Does that make up for it?"

He blushed, "Sure…"

She smiled and got up. She walked to the door, looked back and winked at 9. Then left.

9 was in to much shock to noticed he was now lying on the floor. And that the twins were watching him, mouths open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins didn't hear anymore arguing. They were puzzled, usually they argued more so they, once again, popped their heads out into the open to see 9 on the floor with 7 on top of him. They were kissing. 3 and 4 looked each other in shock. They looked back to see 7 slap him, then leave. They're mouths dropped. They hurried back to the drawings so they wouldn't get caught spying.

3 gestured 4 closer, "Do you think you like each other?"

"Oh yeah, just wait. Soon they'll be 10's and 11's running around."

They stayed silent.

***** I know it's short, but oh well. I wanted to write before someone took my idea before I even get to write it.**

*****Please review, whether it good or bad.**


	2. 3 and 4's trip to the Library

***** Thank you everyone for reviewing. I truly am grateful. *sobs in happiness***

*** **Once again I don't own anyone. (and btw when it gets to the part with a book, I got it from wikipedia, so I needed to say that to make sure I didn't copy without giving credit to wikipedia. Its in the third section 28th**** and 29****th**** sentance)**

9 heard whispering and turned around, still a little dazed. He got up and walked quietly toward the whispering. Soon the whispering got louder and clearer, 9 could make out who they were. It was the twins, 9 could hear parts of the conversation. "Like…10's and 11's…running around?" _10's and 11's running around? What? _He walked on them and the whispering stopped abruptly.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

Silence.

9 looked down at the floor.

"Ah, I see you two are still putting together 6's drawings. Can I help?"

3 and 4 looked at each other.

Click, click. Flash, flash.

They shook their heads.

"Oh well, another time then." He turned around and left. The twins just sat there, watching him walk away. When he was out of sight the twins looked at each other guiltily. _We were so rude…_ 3 thought. _I wish we weren't. _4 responded at the thought. They shrugged and brushed the feeling away. They started back on the drawings, heads together looking for 5 more pieces to their 7th drawing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 sat in her room sitting on her bed looking at a picture of all of the family together. How happy they were, everyone was in the shot except 9. The picture was taken just before 9 awoke. The twins were in front smiling and holding up two fingers each, 1 was looking grumpily into the camera in the back, 2 and 5 had arms over each others shoulders, 6 was right behind 3 and 4 putting bunny ears above their heads, 8 was standing beside 1 smiling a silly smile and 7 was smirking beside 8.

_Those were the days._ I tear slid down 7's cheek. Then she heard footsteps, she wiped her eyes and sid the picture back under her pillow. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." 7's voice was a little shaky.

9 opened the door slightly and poked his head in. "Wow, nice room you have here."

7 blushed.

He opened the door all the way and stepped inside. Just standing a few steps into the room, unsure whether or not to come any farther.

7 gestured for him to sit beside her. 9 slowly walked toward 7, his legs wobbly. Soon 9 was sitting by 7, both were looking away from each other.

A few minutes passed and 7 finally spoke up.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see you. Is that a crime?"

"Maybe so, depends. How are 3 and 4 doing?"

"Good, if being obsessive over 6's pictures counts."

7 sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have ripped up that picture, I was just so…" She put her face into her hands. "I didn't know what to do." 9 was staring at her, admiring her smooth fabric. Then he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. He whispered her ear," It's okay, shhhh it's okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 and 4 worked on the drawings for hours, soon they were done. All together there was 17 drawings, all of the spark of life. When 4 propped it up on a bulletin board 3 ran up to him and started to cry. At first they were angry, for 9 being so stupid. He HAD to put the spark of life in causing the death of 2.

Then sadness crept over the twins, they really missed 6. Then 4 got an idea, he flashed a couple times to 3 'Maybe we can resurrect 6.'

'Good idea, let's go to the library.'

4 nodded and they set of into the library.

The walk was long and 3 had a flashback of earlier that day.

"Remember the robot?"

"Yeah, but I doubt there are any more."

"But shouldn't we ask 7 if we can go?"

"It's fine, we'll be back soon."

"Okay…"

They were silent the rest of the walk passing tall mountains of junk, occasionally they saw books. So the twins stopped and cataloged them. Soon they walked up to the old ruins of the library. Somehow the inside was perfectly fine, except for some holes in the ceiling.

The twins opened the rusty door and walked inside, the air stale. They looked up at the front desk and saw the rotting remains of what must've been a librarian. 3 gasped and help 4's arm as they approached it.

They climbed up from the open cabinets. When they were up their eyes caught on an overturned book that the librarians hand was on. 4 pushed the hand off and pulled the book forward to a very still 3. He turned the book over and the words and pictures were revealed.

It was a book about diseases, but the page was open on a very particular disease. It was Blackwater Fever, it said it was a complication of malaria characterized by intravascular haemolysis, haemoglobinuria and kidney failure. Blackwater fever is caused by heavy parasitization of red blood cells with Plasmodium falciparum.

The picture was of parasites magnified, 3 and 4 closed the book and hopped down off the desk. They looked up at the many shelves of books, they looked for a sign indicating what genre of book they needed. There was none, 3 sighed.

"Where to begin?"

"Let's start from the beginning."

3 and 4 groaned at the same time and walked to the first row. It only had fiction books so they moved on.

By the time they were at the section where the non-fiction books were it was very dark and 3 started to worry.

"I thought we were going to be here for a while, not all day!"

"Be patient, do you want 6 and the others back or not?"

3 pouted and folded her arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As 7's sobbing quieted down she thought of the twins. She pulled her hands away from her face and stood up. She looked at 9, her eyes still watery, and said," Where are 3 and 4?"

9 shrugged and 7 slapped him. 9 looked at her dumbfounded," What was that for?!?!"

"For you not monitoring where they are!!!!"

"Last I saw them they were putting together 6's drawings!"

7 turned and ran out of her room, 9 following behind her. They ran until they got to the bulletin board with all of 6's picture. They weren't there, 7 searched the entire Cathedral but they weren't anywhere.

7 turned to 9 after searching the last floor and glared at him.

"If we don't find them so help me I'll…"

"You'll what? Cry on me to death?"

7 took out a blade and held it up to his throat. 9 knew this all to well, he knew he should stay quiet. 7 lowered the blade and turned toward the bucket. She climbed inside and lowered herself leaving 9 in the middle of the room.

7 lowered herself to the bottom and ran outside the Cathedral. She screamed in the air," 3 AND 4 WHERE ARE YOU?!!?"

She walked all around the Cathedrals perimeter, no sign of them. She decided to go check near the old record player.

She ran toward there with such speed she got there in only a matter of minutes. She looked, but they weren't here. _If I were 3 and 4 where would I be for hours?_ She answered her thoughts immediately. The library.

*****Well here is the second chapter. Oh btw thanks CC333, sorry I didn't understand. I am a little cuckoo in the head**

*****Please review!! I WANT MY STORY TO BE COOL! *sobs* Lol jk**


End file.
